The present invention relates generally to tools and, more specifically, to a pool safety cover installation bar, used to position the pool cover compression springs over the pool cover anchors.
The tool is substantially a tube having an angled tubular arm. At one distal end the tube has a section removed thereby forming a curvilinear tab that can be used as a fulcrum when attaching the pool cover springs to the inground anchors. At the other distal end the pool cover spring tool has a transverse handle providing leverage while using the tool.
The T-shaped handle on the angled arm extending from the main shaft provides greater leverage while using the tool. In addition the handle serves as a compartment for storing tools such as an allen wrench that is used to raise and lower the inground anchor bolts.
A user can attach or detach the pool cover compression springs from the anchor bolts that are spaced away from the periphery of an inground pool by positioning the installation bar tab into the compression spring eyelet and then placing the tab onto the far edge of the anchor bolt head and applying a force cause the spring to slid down the tool shaft and over the anchor bolt.
The present invention discloses a tool used to position pool cover compression springs over pool cover anchor bolts. The tool is substantially a tube having an angled tubular arm. At one distal end the tube has a section removed thereby forming a curvilinear tab that can be used as a fulcrum when attaching the pool cover springs to the inground anchors. At the other distal end the pool cover spring tool has a transverse handle providing leverage while using the tool. In addition the handle serves as a compartment for storing tools such as an alien wrench that is used to raise and lower the inground anchor bolts.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a tool for sliding the pool cover compression spring on and off the inground anchor bolts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pool safety cover installation tool having a T-shaped handle on an angled arm extending from the main shaft to provide control and leverage while using the tool
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a pool safety cover installation tool having a T-shaped handle having removable caps whereby tools can be stored within the handle.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a pool safety cover installation tool having a curvilinear tab positioned on one distal end providing a large anchor bolt contact surface that can be used as a fulcrum when attaching the pool cover springs to the inground anchors.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a safety cover installation tool used to position the pool cover compression springs over the pool cover anchor bolts.
Also an installation tool having a T-shaped handle on an angled arm extending from the main shaft to provide greater leverage and further providing a compartment within the handle for the storage of tools such as an alien wrench used to raise and lower the inground anchor bolts.
The tool is substantially a tube having an angled tubular arm. At one distal end the tube has a section removed thereby forming a curvilinear tab that can be used as a fulcrum when attaching the pool cover springs to the inground anchors. On the other distal end is a transverse handle with removable caps positioned on each opposing ends.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.